


A Man And His Bowtruckle

by nhasablog



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Pickett loves to be tickled, but he still retaliates each time Newt does it to him, and it doesn’t matter if others are around to witness it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fic for a Secret Santa thing, and it also happened to be my first attempt at a Fantastic Beasts fic. I hope you like it!

A Magizoologist led a lonely life; at least when it came to the company of humans. Newt hadn’t been around people regularly since he’d set off into the world to find and help as many creatures as he could. Of course his creatures were more than enough to keep him occupied, but it was only once he was around actual human beings that he realized how long it had been since he’d held a two sided conversation. He loved his creatures more than he could ever describe, but they didn’t exactly contribute to the discussion. He wouldn’t have it any other way though.

Bowtruckles were interesting creatures. Hard to see, harder to catch. Newt had gone through hell and back to find them. He’d even journeyed to Scandinavia’s most secluded forests for the slight chance of finding some. The world was becoming a dangerous place for magical creatures, even if they were able to blend in nicely with their surroundings like Bowtruckles. Newt didn’t realize it at first, but part of his mission was to shield them until they could walk around safely again. As Pickett hid in his front pocket Newt couldn’t help but to think that that day wouldn’t happen for a while.

“Are you ready to return to the branch?” he asked the little one, giving the pocket a poke to catch Pickett’s attention.

Pickett’s head peeked out, but Newt knew it was a lost cause when his under lip wobbled.

“Hey, hey, it’s all right. You can stay for as long as you need to.” He held out his hand and Pickett climbed onto it somewhat hesitatingly. “Do you see your branch?”

Pickett looked at the group of Bowtruckles and gave a slow nod.

“They’re not going to hurt you.”

Pickett crossed his arms.

“They really aren’t,” Newt insisted. “You can stay for a while longer, but I’ll have you know that they’re starting to accuse me off favoritism.”

Pickett tilted his head and Newt felt his heart swell.

“You will have to return one day, you know,” he said, giving him a little belly rub with his finger. He smiled when Pickett laughed and grabbed onto his nail. “You like that, huh?”

Pickett nodded, still laughing at the ticklish touch. Some creatures always surprised Newt, and finding out that Bowtruckles - especially Pickett - loved gentle tickles had been both delightful and astonishing. It was the perfect way to calm them down, and he’d discovered that on accident.

He gave Pickett another tickle, laughing along with him. “All right, get back in here.” He made a motion to put the Bowtruckle back in his front pocket, but Pickett had other plans. “Where are you- hey!”

Pickett snuck into his sleeve, making his way into his shirt faster than Newt thought was possible. His body twitched automatically, not used to having things crawling on the skin. It didn’t take long until Pickett reached his upper body, and Newt had a hard time controlling his laughter after that.

“Pickehehett!” he attempted to scold. “Get out of thehehere!”

Something else he’d discovered was that Bowtruckles could be incredibly stubborn. Not only did Pickett refuse to get out of his shirt; he journeyed even further down, his little feet unbearable against Newt’s ribs and waist. Since he was too scared to accidentally crush his friend Newt had to settle for flailing his arms around, and it didn’t help matters in the slightest.

“Nononono dohon’t! Pickett, stop thahat!”

He could’ve sworn that Pickett was laughing. If it was with him or at him he wasn’t sure, but he looked immensely smug when he emerged and settled in his palm again.

Newt pointed at him, panting slightly. “That was cruel.”

Pickett seemed to shrug.

“And uncalled for. I should get revenge, but I wasn’t sorted into Hufflepuff for nothing.” He gave Pickett another tummy tub, not being able to keep his grin at bay when the Bowtruckle laughed. “Come on. It’s dinner time.”

He promised that he didn’t pick favorites, but he _did_ admit that he had a bit of a soft spot for his little friend.

* * *

 

As he was rushing around making sure that all of his creatures had been fed and were comfortable Newt couldn’t help but think of how nice it was to share this little world with other people. Jacob was curious rather than afraid; something that he hadn’t seen in a lot of muggles. It was fascinating, seeing the way he interacted with all the creatures. There was an air of awe that not even his fellow wizards usually radiated. He couldn’t help but think that the world would be a lot different if everyone was as accepting as Jacob.

Jacob walked up to him, a smile etched on his lips, and plopped down beside him on the ground. “You, sir, live the most amazing life.”

Newt gave a laugh. “Don’t I know it. It’s hard work, especially when I’m trying to find one of them, like now, but it’s all worth it in the end just for moments like this.”

Jacob turned to admire the view, and for a while they just watched the countless of creatures in their natural habitat. Newt could tell Jacob could spend all his days doing this and still be content.

“You’re a natural with them,” he told him. “You respect them, and they respect you back for it.”

Jacob turned back to him, looking confused. “Wait, really?”

Newt nodded. “Really. Take Pickett, for example.” The Bowtruckle peeked out of his pocket at the mention of his name. “He’s a bit of a… well, he’s got attachment issues, so he tends to cling to me and not trust others. When it comes to you, on the other hand, he can clearly see that you won’t hurt him, so I can see myself leaving him with you if it would be needed and not have to worry about a thing.”

Pickett made a sound that Newt couldn’t identify, so he opened his hand and let his friend climb onto his palm.

“I’d never leave you, though,” he told him. “You know that, don’t you, Pickett?”

Pickett crossed his arms.

Newt tilted his head. “Pickett.”

Pickett turned away from him.

“Aw, come on.” Newt reached out and wiggled his finger over Pickett’s side. “Give me a smile.”

Pickett jerked away from his touch, but nothing could cheer up a Bowtruckle like a tickle.

Newt grinned when Pickett laughed. “Works every time.”

Jacob leaned closer in fascination. “He’s ticklish.”

“And he loves it,” Newt replied cheerfully. “He usually won’t even bat my hand away, but even when he does he only does it because he’s trying to be mad at me. You should see him when he’s in a good mood.”

Jacob laughed. “He just stuck his tongue out at you.”

“Did he now?” Newt wiggled his finger in the air playfully. “That wasn’t very nice, Pickett.”

Oh, Pickett was fast. Before he knew it the little Bowtruckle had left his palm and was climbing into his sleeve, and this time Newt knew exactly what he was doing.

“Oh, no,” he muttered, holding out his arm out of a lack of something else to do.

Jacob pointed at him. “Is he in your shirt?”

“He is,” Newt replied with a nervous laugh. “I’m afraid he’s started repaying me for all those tickles.”

“He- oh.” Jacob seemed to understand when Newt started giggling.

See, Newt had nothing against being tickled. Quite the opposite, really. But the position he was in was slightly different when a man you barely knew got to witness it all. He liked Jacob a lot, but this wasn’t exactly a situation he was happy to have his new friend observe.

“Ahaha, Pickett! Get out of thehehere!” He flailed around, unable to do much else. Pickett was making his way to his ribs and it was absolute ticklish torture.

“Should I do something?” Jacob sounded concerned and amused simultaneously.

“You cahahan’t!” Newt doubled over, giggling more than he’d ever giggled in his life. “I’m afraid I’ll hurt hihihim!”

“I understand,” Jacob said. “I’m sort of afraid for him too. Pickett, buddy, maybe you should tone it down?”

Newt could’ve sworn the Bowtruckle paused in his steps, albeit briefly. Jacob was a natural. He really was.

Pickett didn’t stop, however, though he didn’t keep it up for very long. Newt was gasping for air when he was done, though, and Jacob seemed to find it hilarious.

“I see you’re a ticklish guy,” he commented. “I’d be in hell if Pickett did that to me.”

“Don’t give him any ideas,” Newt said as Pickett climbed back into his front pocket. “He can be a bit of a devil, at times.”

Pickett made a sound equivalent to a snort, and Newt and Jacob just laughed.

* * *

 

Tina, who had grown up with magic, wasn’t as easily impressed as Jacob was, but Newt could see the amazement in her gaze as he introduced her and Queenie to his creatures. All magical creatures were illegal in the US, so of course she wasn’t as familiar with them as Newt was. She approached them warily, at first, but warmed up to them as time went by. Neither of them could forget how much trouble said creatures had caused lately, but Newt adored them, and Tina could probably sense it and therefore was quicker to forgive it all.

“So is Pickett your favorite?” she asked as she watched the Bowtruckle climb out of his pocket and onto his palm.

“I love them all equally,” he replied, and at her raised eyebrow added, “I just get along better with some.”

She gave a laugh. “Uh huh.”

“It’s true,” Newt insisted. “They all have a special place in my heart.”

“Even the ones that have tried to kill you?”

Newt smiled. “Even them. If they try to kill me it’s because it’s in their nature to do so.”

“Forgiving guy.”

“It’s in my nature.”

“It’s like you were born to do this.” Tina looked around, examining their surroundings. A realization seemed to hit her. “I guess you _were_ born to do this. I can’t think of someone more fitting.”

“Oh, he knows that,” Queenie said, appearing out of nowhere with Jacob behind her. “Don’t you, honey?”

Newt let out a laugh. “You don’t really go around _saying_ things like that.”

Queenie’s smile grew. “It’s all right. No one here thinks you’re cocky.”

“Since it comes from you I’ll take your word for it.”

Pickett tugged at his sleeve, pulling his attention away from his new friends.

“What is it, buddy?”

Pickett pointed at him and wiggled his fingers in the air. Newt understood him instantly.

“You want a tickle?” He couldn’t help but to say it softly. “Is that it?”

Pickett nodded and opened his arms, waiting for Newt to comply. And comply he did. Jacob had already seen this, but he still moved closer to Newt like the others to get a better look. Pickett giggled as Newt rubbed his tummy, and Newt could’ve sworn that he could _feel_ everyone smiling.

“That’s adorable,” Tina breathed out. “He’s like a puppy.”

“Well, this pup bites,” Jacob replied. “Just wait.”

Tina looked confused, but it only took Pickett a few seconds before he was in Newt’s sleeve and everything probably made sense to her. He was giggling like a madman already, of course, so he couldn’t be certain.

“He seems to have made a habit out of this,” Jacob commented, most likely grinning.

“That’s because Newt doesn’t mind it,” Queenie said. “Do you, dear?”

Newt sure was glad his face was already red from laughing, because he could feel his cheeks burning. “I- I-” He was unable to complete a sentence due to both embarrassment and the fact that he was laughing like crazy.

One thing was for sure, though. He would never hear the end of this. He could tell from the way his new friends grinned when Pickett had emerged.

It didn’t bother him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
